You Got THe Music In You
by Sightless Eyes
Summary: i love music don t you ?, appaertly so does Zexion, and we all know Demyx does ,what happens when Demyx has a question and Zexion does give him a good answer can Demyx change it sorry for the bad summary just plz read and reveiw ! Zemyx


**Disclaimer: I don`t own**

_slanty means demyx was singing _**bold is zexion

* * *

**

'Life, living, I`m not living , I` m just mearly existing , it`s not the same.I`ve tried telling myself that I do have a heart,

I`veeven tried to make myself feel,but nothing works!In the end I `m not alive nor am I dead, I`m either existing or non existing.'I sigh the same

a topic everyday, reading the same books everyday,seeing the same things and nobodies everyday."Zexy ,what `ca doing?" 'Demyx ' "Number IX do

you mind getting off my lap, it is quite uncomfortable?"Demyx just mearly giggle not paying any attention to my request."IX I am your superior ,please

do as I say." my voice not anrgy but it`s usual monotone."Fine." Demyx got off my lap thankfully, "Zexion , Do you beleive in life after love?"To say

I was caught off guard would be an understatement, I looked at Demyx`s face he was completely serious, shocking me even more."IX, for other

people maybe, but we can`t love ,Why are you even asking such a strange question?" I finally mustered for a reply , I looked at Demyx , He

wasn`t even paying attention! I looked closer Demyx`s lips were moving and I could here the faint sound of music coming for the blonde

Nobody`s mouth. He was singing?

_No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
So sad that you're leaving  
Takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're going to be the lonely one, Ohh Oh_

Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now

What am I supposed to do  
Sit around and wait for you  
And I can't do that  
There's no turning back

I need time to move on  
I need love to feel strong  
'Cause I've had time to think it through  
And maybe I'm too good for you, Ohh Oh

_Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now_

But I know that I'll get through this  
'Cause I know that I am strong  
I don't need you anymore  
Oh I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore  
No I don't need you anymore

Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now

**Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now**

"Hehe, you have such a pretty voice ,Zexy!" I blushed that song was one of my favorites and I didn`t even

notice I was singing."T-thanks, Demyx." "Did you just call me 'Demyx'?" Demyx smiled and now my face was on fire."Zexy, Do you wanna know

why I asked you that question?" 'More than you know Demyx.' I thought."W-why?"damn stuttering!"Because I used to love someone," My non-

existing heart sank 'Please Demyx I don`t want to hear about how much you 'love' someone' I thought. "But we didn`t work out, and he said

that I`d coming running back to , him I was heart broken , he cheated on me, but I stilled loved him , but now I love someone eles," "Demyx I

really don`t wan`t to hear about your undying love for some guy so please if you don`t mind I hav-"'Demyx`s lips were on mine soft ,and sugar

coated , wait what the hell am I thinking this is Demyx that`s kissing me! Demyx is kissing me?!?!!?!?!?!! ' suddenly a warm hand under my cloak

surprised me making me gasp and giving Demyx permission to slip his tongue into the moist caverns that were my thoughts went blank

nothing mattered to me anymore, nothing but relased gasping for air .I didn`t notice that I was no longer sitting in the chair of the

library and was now pinned against the hallway wall."It`s you." Demyx wispered gently kissing the shell of my ear."Huh?" was I cosld muster with

my extreme panting and blushing."Your the one I love Zexion , your the only one."again the sitarist awe-struck me something only he could do."I

love you too, Demyx."I was now smiling ,genuinely, not smirking smiling."Does this mean we have hearts?" He asked kissing down my neck."No."

he stopped,"But we do have souls and that means we have emotions, and that means that I truly ,genuinely, love you ,Demyx."As soon as I

finish he caught my lips in an intense ,and passionate he unzipped my cloak as I unzipped his leaving us violently making out in the

hallway, shirtless, in tight as hell leather pants,and leather boots, sweating like animals, blushing like crazy,and not caring about any thing or

anyone else.

* * *

maybe if i get 5 reveiws on this i wright the lemon so plz reveiw for the Zemyx lemon


End file.
